Yes, Mistress
by who the hell is patty simcox
Summary: "At the end of the day, Santana would probably do anything Brittany asked of her." Brittana gets kinky for the first time. One-shot, pure smut.


If Santana had gone back in time to tell her sophomore year self that, one day, she'd be tied up and getting off on her fiancee (the extra "e" is probably the kicker) spanking her with a belt, younger Santana would've called the cops to cart older Santana off to the asylum.

In spite of that fact, there she was, bent over and begging for Brittany to stretch her, to fill her, to fuck her raw.

The idea had first popped up about a week ago.

* * *

_Brittany and Santana were curled up in bed, thick blankets protecting them from New York's winter chill that not even the heat of their apartment could ward off. Their bodies were flush together, Santana's back pressed against Brittany's front. The blonde's hands roamed across her fiancee's bare stomach, fingers rubbing slow, lazy circles in to her caramel skin. Santana sighed contentedly, her thoughts still slightly muddled from the amazing love that she and Brittany had just made._

_"Honey?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Brittany hesitated for a second._

_"Have you ever... thought about maybe trying something new?" she asked. "You know, like, sex-wise."_

_"Like what?" Santana returned carefully. Knowing Brittany, she wasn't referring to just getting a new toy. She probably had some weird, obscure fetish that she wanted to act on. Santana could only pray that it wasn't a foot fetish. Not to say that Santana wouldn't do it, even if it disgusted her to high hell. At the end of the day, Santana would probably do anything Brittany asked of her._

_"You know... like... maybe we could get a little rougher," Brittany ventured. Santana couldn't help but smile at how she felt Brittany's cheeks heat up against her neck. She could tell Brittany's face was beet red, and she could tell it was adorable._

_"We do get rough," Santana said, puzzled._

_"But, like, maybe... only I would be rough? And you would be tied up," Brittany suggested, gingerly._

_"Britt," Santana said, turning around to face Brittany. Her face was just as red as Santana had suspected. "Are you trying to say you want to try BDSM?"_

_Brittany nodded, tightly shutting her eyes. "It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, I know it's weird, I just figured it'd be worth a shot-"_

_"Hey. Hey, Britt, open your eyes," Santana chuckled. "I want to."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah, I've always thought that'd be kind of hot," she purred. "The idea of you just... taking me."_

_"Are you sure?" Brittany queried, eyeing her fiancee warily._

_Santana nodded, smirking. "Just tell me when."_

* * *

The next six days were hectic. Between their jobs, friends, and other little nuisances, they only had time for quickies before bed. Their opportunity finally came that Friday night. Brittany came home to their apartment around nine o'clock, bringing Chinese takeout for dinner. She heard Santana's angelic voice before she saw her. Setting their food down on the kitchen counter, Brittany turned the corner in to their living room where Santana sat at the keyboard. Sloppily written sheet music was strewn all around her.

"Miss Winehouse," Brittany greeted.

Santana turned around, a smile on her face. "Hey, babe," she returned, turning the keyboard off. "Did you get dinner?"

"Mmhm," Brittany hummed, nodding. Santana got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Smells good," she remarked, getting out two plates and scooping rice and lo mein out on to hers. Brittany retrieved drinks from the fridge and set them on the table, as Santana fixed the blonde's plate as well.

"How was work?" Brittany asked as they sat down to eat.

Santana groaned.

"Not good?" Brittany mused.

"That's the understatement of the century," Santana laughed harshly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather forget."

"Alright."

The two of them ate in silence for a few more moments before Santana prompted, "What about you? Did anything interesting happen at the studio?"

"Oh, nothing new. The kids were cute, as always," Brittany said. "They're all learning really fast. It's sad to think that half of them are going to quit once they get to that age where being a ballerina isn't 'cool' anymore."

Santana nodded, pondering. That was exactly what she had done. It didn't matter now; she was dancing again, it was just more of a hobby than a lifestyle now.

"Maybe you should make that your mission," Santana mused. "Keep them all in class until they graduate or leave town."

"Maybe," Brittany agreed, smiling. She got up to clean off her empty plate, leaving it in the sink to soak.

Santana came up behind her, handing her her dish as well and giving a sweet smile and a, "Please and thank you." Brittany washed Santana's dish too, giggling as the shorter girl pecked her cheek. After the dishes were clean, Brittany turned around, pressing a kiss to Santana's lips. Santana smiled in to the kiss, her hands roaming down to Brittany's hips.

"We haven't had alone time in so long," Brittany sighed contentedly.

"God, I know it," Santana agreed. "But, this weekend, I'm all yours," she added, brushing her lips against Brittany's jawline.

"Mine," Brittany echoed, capturing Santana's lips in another kiss, this one harder than the last. The air immediately shifted, and it felt one hundred times hotter the their apartment. Santana hummed, pleased, pulling herself tight against Brittany's body. Brittany walked the Latina up against the counter, pushing the empty takeout containers aside and hoisting her on top of it. Santana locked her ankles around Brittany's back, holding the blonde close.

Not that either of them were planning on going anywhere.

Brittany's tongue swiped across Santana's lips, parted in a small, breathy moan. Pale hands pushed up Santana's shirt, roving across the tanned skin underneath.

"Britt?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna... do you wanna try that thing we talked about?"

Brittany pulled away slightly to look at Santana. Her pupils were dilated, eyes full of nervous energy. She licked her full lips, not pulling her eyes away from Brittany's. The blonde gave a nod, her stomach flipping at the idea of what they were about to do.

"Do you still wanna be on the bottom?" Brittany asked, voice soft and low. It was Santana's turn to nod her approval.

Brittany lifted Santana back off of the counter and carried her to their bedroom. She all but threw Santana down on the bed. Santana gazed up at her fiancee, biting her lip and crossing her legs in response to the ache that was starting between her legs.

"Get naked, and stay there," Brittany ordered with a smirk, disappearing in to their closet.

Santana, once she had stripped herself of all of her clothes, took the opportunity to slide her hand down to the juncture between her legs. She ran two fingers along her dripping wet slit, humming at the sensation. Her body was relaxed and pleasantly warm, her mind clouded with arousal.

Brittany emerged a moment later, nude as well, with one of her scarves, red and plaid. She stopped at the sight of Santana touching herself, a coy smile splitting her face.

"Well," she purred, stalking towards the bed. "Looks like someone already has a lesson to be taught."

"What're you going to do to me?" Santana responded, teasing.

"Get on your belly, and put your arms above your head."

Santana obeyed Brittany's command, and the blonde climbed on top of her back. She laced the scarf around a slat in the headboard, then wound Santana's wrists together. Sitting back to admire her work, she asked, "Is that okay?"

"Perfect," Santana grinned.

She felt the bed dip as Brittany climbed off of her.

"Don't look," Brittany said, and Santana listened, but she heard her footsteps walking away again. It wasn't even a minute before Brittany was back on the bed, kneeling over Santana's legs. She very gently slipped her hands under tan hips and pulled up, signaling for Santana to get up on her knees. Santana got the hint and scooched her knees closer to her body, sticking her ass in the air while her shoulders still rested on the mattress.

After a moment, Brittany concluded, "We need a safeword."

"What are you doing back there?"

"Don't look!"

"If whatever you're doing is intense enough to make you think we need a safeword, I want to know what it is."

"That takes the fun out of it."

"Purple."

"What?"

"The safeword. It's purple."

"Good."

Santana next felt Brittany's hands smoothing over the backs of her thighs, slowly, slowly moving up. Up, over the curve of her butt, kneading slightly at the soft flesh there. Santana let out a small, contented moan, and-

_THWACK!_

A sharp, biting smack against Santana's backside, with what felt like a leather belt. She yelped and curled in on herself, feeling the sting spread all over the flesh of her ass cheek. After the initial pain faded, Santana was shocked to feel... even more turned on? There was a small stir in the pit of her belly, spreading down to her thighs.

"Was that okay?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"Do it again," Santana rasped.

Brittany grinned before bringing the belt back down on Santana twice, eliciting a loud moan from the bound girl. She pushed her hips backwards, asking for more.

"You like this?" Brittany teased, spanking her again. Santana squealed, high-pitched and needy. "You're such a slut, begging for me to spank you."

Santana's eyes rolled in to the back of her head. She felt like if Brittany didn't touch her right now, she would die. Her ass felt like it was on fire, and there was a different, more pleasurable burning in the bottom of her stomach.

"Britt, baby, please touch me," she moaned out, ragged.

"You already did that for me."

"That wasn't enough. Please, baby, this hurts so good."

Brittany landed another smack to Santana's rear.

"Don't you even know what you're being punished for?"

"Not really!"

Brittany paused, leaning back.

"Shit."

"What?" Santana sighed.

"I _totally_ forgot that part."

"Yeah, it's okay. Please don't stop, I want you."

"No, Santana, I, like, planned this all out. I was gonna totally own you and you weren't gonna be allowed to touch yourself and it was gonna be super hot."

"It is super hot." Santana smiled at Brittany's rambling. She was so cute.

"You think so?" Brittany said, and Santana could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yep," she assured.

"Well," Brittany giggled, and Santana heard the belt buckled clatter to the floor. "I think that's enough of that."

Brittany pressed her hips flush to Santana's, rolling them gently. Santana bit her lip, grinding back in to the blonde.

"You took those hits so well for me," Brittany purred, a hand sliding up Santana's back.

"Yes, mistress," Santana replied.

"Mistress?"

"Do you like it?"

"...Yeah. I do," Brittany decided. "Keep calling me that."

"Yes, mistress."

Brittany leaned down, pressing a kiss to the small of Santana's back.

"Lay down and roll over."

Santana did as she was told, her arms crossed above her head, still tied to the headboard. Brittany's eyes swept across her body hungrily. Slowly, she moved up Santana's body, until has one knee on other side of her head. Santana inhaled deeply, looking up at Brittany with wanting eyes. Brittany slowly lowered her hips, gasping when she first felt Santana's tongue run through her folds. Santana lazily licked at Brittany, savoring the taste of her mistress. She circled her tongue around her clit once, twice, before pressing her lips to it and sucking. Brittany groaned, gently rocking her hips against Santana's mouth.

"You're so good,"Brittany moaned out.

Santana wished her hands weren't tied so that she could hold Brittany's hips, so she could rub her thumbs over pale, freckled hipbones and scratch lightly at her back. So that she touch Brittany and really show her how badly she wanted to please her.

Santana flattened her tongue out, inviting Brittany to grind against it. The blonde did just that, gasping and panting. Santana could tell that she was close already. She must be really in to this whole bondage thing, Santana thought. She couldn't lie, she was digging it too.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Brittany cried out, her hips bucking erratically against her tongue. Santana took her tongue back in to her mouth and went back to sucking on Brittany's clit. She came in no time after that, chanting Santana's name and slumping over her.

After a minute of the two of them catching their breath, Brittany pulled away, sliding back down over Santana's legs.

"God, Brittany-"

"Mistress."

"Mistress, I need you so bad."

Brittany smirked, reaching in to the bedside drawer and pulling out their strap on. Santana watched Brittany put it on, shuddering it rubbed against overly sensitive clit. Santana spread her legs for Brittany, biting her lip and looking up at her through her lashes.

"God, you're soaked," Brittany murmured, her hands finding Santana's sides.

"All for you," Santana said, low and sultry.

Brittany nails dragged down Santana's sides, a grin splitting her face. Santana gasped and squirmed. Her sides were especially sensitive.

Lifting Santana's hips off of the bed, she harshly grabbed at Santana's ass before smacking it one, two, three times.

"Mistress, _please,_" Santana pleaded, and Brittany broke. She couldn't resist Santana when she looked like that, all pretty and spread open for her. Her dark, wavy hair spread over her shoulders and on the mattress like ink spilled on paper, and her coffee-black eyes bore in to Brittany's.

Brittany reached down to guide the dildo in to Santana, carefully, but not slowly. Santana gave a high pitched moan, her thighs trembling. Brittany started to pump in and out of her lover, not giving her time to adjust.

"Oh, god,_ so_ good," Santana groaned, throwing her head back to expose her neck. It looked far to pure for Brittany's liking.

Dipping her head, she attacked Santana's neck with her teeth, biting and sucking hard. Hickeys bloomed under her skin like roses, splotched dark red. Brittany was just rolling her hips against the brunettes, not giving her the fast, hard fucking that she craved.

"More... faster..." Santana panted, grinding her hips against Brittany's when they met.

"Who makes the rules here?" Brittany slowed her thrusts even more.

"You do, mistress."

"I do. So, I'm going to decide how I give it to you, right?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good girl."

Brittany's hands found their way to Santana's neck, pressing down over the bruises there. She put down just enough pressure to restrict Santana's breathing, but still light enough so that she would be able to say the safe word if she needed to.

Santana said nothing, just stared in the Brittany's eyes as she choked her, her gaze filled with years of trust.

Brittany started to move her hips faster, giving Santana what she wanted. Santana slammed her eyes shut, a choked moan tumbling past her lips.

"You're such a good little slut, aren't you?" Brittany cooed, starting to pound in to Santana. Santana gave a small nod, her restricted breathing shallow and sharp. It became harder for Brittany to move as Santana tightened around her, close to the edge.

Santana's head was spinning. All she could see was Brittany. At that point, nothing in the world mattered but pleasing her. She could only feel the pleasure shooting through her veins as Brittany fucked her, so good, better than she'd ever felt before. She groaned, loud, still choked by Brittany's slightly trembling hands.

She was close, so close, she just needed-

Brittany released her hands from Santana's throat. She drew in a sharp gasp, gulping down all the air that she had been craving. Brittany's right hand snaked down and began to rub quick, tight circles around Santana's clit.

Everything in Santana's being came to one point and shattered. As her orgasm hit her, all she saw was white, she heard nothing.

Brittany ground her hips against Santana, close to her own climax. She came seconds after, before Santana had come down from her own high.

Brittany sunk against Santana, resting her head on her chest.

"Honey... you squirted," she laughed. Santana grinned blissfully.

Brittany reluctantly sat up and pulled out of Santana, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. She unbuckled the harness from her hips and quickly rinsed it off in the sink, leaving it there.

"You just gonna leave me here?" Santana called.

"Maybe," Brittany responded, coming back to the bedroom and crawling back in to bed. She quickly untied Santana, who immediately stretched her arms back out.

"God, I can't believe we didn't try that sooner," Santana sighed, slipping under the covers.

"You liked it?" Brittany asked shyly.

"That was so hot," Santana assured with a small smile.

Brittany got under the covers with her fiancee, feeling so, so in love.

"I think we're definitely gonna be doing that more often."

"Sure thing, _mistress._"


End file.
